1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, and associated methods and program products. More particularly, the invention relates to a wagering game which facilitates a player's entry into one or more tournaments so that the player may participate in various types of gaming tournaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of wagering games have been developed in an attempt to provide players with new and varied gaming experiences. In addition to providing primary games, a gaming machine may offer one or more bonus or feature games. These bonus or feature games may be offered in an effort to vary the play at the gaming machine, and to offer enhanced prizes which help hold the player's interest. Gaming machines which offer wagering games may also provide tournament play in which players compete against each other in the play of a primary or other game offered through the gaming machine. Various prizes may be offered for the tournament winner and high ranking players (such as the second and third place players for the tournament).
Gaming machine tournaments may require that each participating gaming machine be removed from regular gaming machine play. In these “out-of-revenue” tournaments, the operating casino is compensated by charging tournament entry fees and is not necessarily compensated by a share of the wagers placed in the tournament games. Other types of gaming machine tournaments continue to require a wager for each play in the tournament. In these “in-revenue” tournaments, the operating casino continues to receive a share of wagers placed at the gaming machines in the course of the tournament in addition to any entry fee charged for participation in the tournament.
There remains a need in the field of wagering games for tournament gaming systems which facilitate easy enrollment for players wishing to participate in tournament games, and which minimize the impact on regular “in-revenue” play at the gaming machines.